gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spy Games
is the twenty-third episode of Season 2 of Game Shakers. It premiered on October 21, 2017 to an audience of 1.16 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Trip and Babe arrive and see that Kenzie has hired people to put security cameras because burgalars came in and stole the dishwasher. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive and they had the dishwasher. They borrowed it. The reason they did was because Dub's dishwasher broke from a skunk which sprayed his money. If Hudson cleans out the dollar bills, he gets 1,000 dollars. They look in the dishwasher and Ruthless's toy dinosaur is inside. Babe and Trip agree that Kenzie is very strict with the cameras. Kenzie can hear them through the cameras. Babe and Trip are mad at Kenzie. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive with a lot of money for Hudson to clean. At the subway, the lights are going on and off when Trip and Babe are talking about a plan to get Kenzie to stop. At Game Shakers, Hudson is cooking Dub's money. Babe and Trip begin to have an argument as apart of the plan about not working with each other. They talk in private and Kenzie spies on them. Kenzie thinks that Babe and Trip are being serious with the arguing. Babe locks Trip in a box and she has the same clothes she has on yesterday. Kenzie looks at the fake arguing on the cameras. Kenzie looks at the box and finds Trip in there. Babe then scares Kenzie to remove the cameras. Dub arrives happy but then gets mad when he finds out that Hudson cooked his money. Kenzie says Hudson deserves the 1,000 for cleaning it and Dub gives a 1,000 dollars of dirt. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast TBA Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *This episode aired as a part of Mission: Saturday on Nick. *This episode is the penultimate before the season finale, "Babe Gets Crushed". *Dub scats his name in Nickelodeon Theme. *Babe getting judgemental about the amount of cream cheese Hudson has is similar to the way Phoebe Thunderman from fellow Nickelodeon show The Thundermans act. *It is unknown why Dub didn't have his key. *As of this episode, the Game Shakers don't have a dishwasher. *Double G hasn't thrown his money since Season 1. *This is the second episode in a row where Babe and Trip team up by themselves. *Trip being fake dead is seen in Season 1. * lTrip picking his nose was seen as the promo for the episode. *Sky Whale is seen on the monitor. *The coffee mug Trip had was seen in The One With the Coffee Shop. *The Scottish person wearing orange seen in the train is seen in Dancing Kids, Flying Pig at Fooders. *Double G's box is seen from the previous episode. *This is the second episode where Kenzie breaks a promise with Babe. *This was the 17th episode shot in Season 2. International Air Dates *Latin America - January 25, 2018 *UK - April 20, 2018 Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episode Guide